How To Train Your Bloopers
by Heart Of A Chief
Summary: All the movies and shows these actors and actresses have been in are seen as put together movies. But what happens in the makings? Even the best actors have their mistakes.
1. Chapter One

_**How To Train Your Bloopers**_

_**S: All the movies these actors and actresses have been in are seen as put together movies. But what happens in the makings? Even the best actors have their mistakes. **_

_**A/N: Got the idea from the author TheIronGhost1223's story Blooper of Berk. The only difference will be that mine isn't just How To Train Your Dragon and it's MODERN. **_

_**Their names will be modornized; **_

**Hayden "Hiccup" Haddock**

**Astrid Hofferson**

**Franklin "Fishlegs" Ingerman**

**Riley "Ruffnut" Thorston **

**Theodore "Tuffnut" Thorston**

**Stanley "Stoick" Haddock**

**Valarie "Valka" Haddock**

**Scotty "Snotlout" Jorgenson **

**Eret Harrison **

**Heather Berry **

**Garrett "Gobber" Belch**

_**And of course, the dragons! They will all be dogs. **_

**Toothless Newfoundland**

**Stormfly - Corgi**

**Skullcrusher - Pitbull**

**Meatlug - Bulldog**

**Barf &amp; Belch - Dalmatians**

**Hookfang – Rottweiler **

**Grump – Hound Dog**

_**Most of these will be inspired by the How I Met Your Mother bloopers. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do. They're hilarious, and also the second inspiration for this! **_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Season One**_

The group of them were sitting at the table. Hayden was mashed in between Astrid and Heather, his on screen girlfriend and his real life best friend. He was making eye contact with Riley and Theodore who were sitting across from him. Challanging him.

"Spill it."

Hiccup let out a sigh "Fine." he looked away from the twins and up at the ceiling.

They sat in silnce for a few minutes before Astrid started silently laughing. Hiccup looked down at her before he joined her. Heather rolled her eyes, glancing to the camera and pointing a finger at the real life couple "These two can't act together."

**XX**

Astrid and Riley are sitting at a bar.

Astrid has a drink in her hand, and she's staring at her friend who is talking to a random who had walked over to hit on her. Riley gave him a giant grin "I'm so sorry."

Stirring the straw in her drink, Astrid shakes her head "Ah, it's okay, I.. I – I forgot my line and Dean is going to kill me."

Riley cackled as Astrid turned to face Dean, giving him one of her innocent smiles. She took a sip of her drink before holding it up "Can I get my line?"

**XX**

Theodore was signing papers, tapping his pen on the table.

He let out a dramatic sigh "_Being a chef had better be awesome.." _he let the little song out without really thinking about it. Dean just shook his head, motioning for the sound effect.

Before the phone could ring, Theodore was reaching forward and picking it up. He snorted, throwing it back down "I _always _do that!"

**XX**

"I totally checked plus one, I know I did." Eret said, throwing his hands to either side of the chair.

"Yeah? Well I don't think you did. You know why because -" Scotty started laughing, interrupting his own sentence "I'm sorry. I made myself laugh. I got so ghetto with that sentence."

Hayden, who was on the other side of Scotty, and Eret then both laughed.

**XX**

"It's like eating a turkey dinner! Th-Th-Th-Thanksgiving!"

Riley was reaching for her drink when Eret picked his up, taking a giant sip of the drink that now held a turkey buyon cube.

"No! That wasn't my line." Scotty said, snorting when he saw Eret looking around.

Riley punched his arm "Spit it out!"

Eret swalloed, frowing at the table "Down it goes.

"I'ts like a turkey dinner in your mouth!" Scotty frowned again "No! It's like a turkey dinner."

Eret, who had taken another sip, wiped a hand down his mouth, gagging "Oh Gods, I can taste it now."

**XX**

Hayden and Scotty were being held in airport security.

The officer – Garrett Belch – frowned down at the two "Lower your voice, or we'll have to restrain you."

Hayden started shaking his head as Scotty turned to him "SeriouslyTed, Relax."

Hayden brought a hand to the table, tapping his fingers on it "No, no, we get to call our lawyer."

Scotty noddede "ExACTLY."

Hayden snorted, leaning forward and resting his forehead on the table while Scotty hung his head, laughing.

Hayden turned to him "_How _did you get your voice to do that, man?"

**XX**

"For once, I wish you guys would call _me _on suit night." Franklin said, sitting in his chair and leaning forward as if he were bowing.

"Very nice," they heard Dean call behind the cameras "but can we do it without you taking a bow, Franklin?"

Astrid cackled, leaning forward in her chair "_Without taking a bow!_"

"For once, I wish you guys would call _me _on suit night." Franklin tried, he really did. But he leaned forward as if he were trying to bow again, earning himself a laugh from both Hayden and Astrid.

"I tried! I really did, I'm so sorry!"

**XX**

Hayden was standing outside, a phone pressed to his ear. Astrid was standing in front of him, mumbling something to herself.

Hayden smiled at her, trying to surpress a laugh. "You have something -" he cut himself off with a snort when Astrid shot him one of her smiles "In your teeth. You have something in your teeth, milady."

She snapped her mouth shut "Where? Get it!"

"Come here." Hiccup, still holding the phone to his ear, reached his free hand out while Astrid smiled at him "This isn't weird at all."

Astrid leaned back, letting out a loud laugh.

"_Okay guys, everyone back on set we're about to start rolling." _

"Hold on, I have something in my teeth!"

Hiccup reached forward again to get it, jumping back with a laugh as Astrid nipped at his finger.

**XX**

"Hello Z Camera, we meet again." Hayden said, looking straight at the camera while adjusting his cuff links. He put on his best fake british accent and sending the camera a wink.

Eret was adjusting his shirt, raising an eyebrow at C Camera "So, you're my baby." he pointed at the camera before adjusting the sleeve of his shirt "Okay." he nodded at the camera, and the camera man using the C Cam to nod back. Eret then sent the camera a wink before turning back to Dean.

"Okay Eret, I don't want you looking anywhere else expect at the camera."

"Sure," he looked back over at C Cam "I got a new baby. This is called C Cam."

Riley had her arm looped with Eret's as they sat at the table. She was reaching forward and eating the nuts that were sitting out.

Eret was looking over at C Cam, nodding at the camera, and in return, getting nods back.

Riley let out a snort, shoving a handful of food in her mouth.

**XX**

"What sort of dress did you have in mind, dear?"

Heather smiled, clapping her hands together "Nothing too big and poofy. But I would like to look like a boowful pwincess."

Astrid laughed, leaning against the table behind her as Heather just smiled, shooting Astrid a glare.

**XX**

Hayden stood on the pedastel, arms down at this sides and a smile on his face.

Franklin was walking behind him, making it look like he was grabbing things.

"You know who likes long distance relationship?" Hayden paused before shaking his head "S."

**XX**

Hayden let out a defeated sigh, listening as Eret talked.

"Let's see," Eret looked around the room before "maybe if we add that nineteen year old to that... Sixty year old – no wait, fifty year old and nineteen year old." he showed Hayden the paper, flipping it upside down and then the right way "Sixty-Nine, _hello, _sixty-nine, _hello_" when Hayden snorted, Eret shook his head, scribbling over what he had previously written "No, that won't work. Who else can we add?"

Hayden laughed, looking away and over at Dean, shaking his head. Dean yelled out "From the top, guys, from the top!"

He looked back at Eret "Thanks for trying, bud."

**XX**

Hayden shuffled between feet, smiling at Astrid "So – fuck – say it again." he threw a hand over his mouth "Sorry, sorry NBC."

Astrid's eyes shot up to look at him "CBS."

Hayden laughed, dropping his hand "From the top?"

Astrid nodded, before smiling and turning to Dean "Should I even do it with him or should I wait for the new guy?"

_**A/N: Honestly, this isn't anything serious. It's just for fun. I had fun with this! I will be doing other shows (this one was based mostly off How I Met Your Mother, the next few chapters will be, too.) No one stuck to one character, but that's okay if you haven't seen the bloopers. I didn't want to sit around and pick which character would belong to who (Lily and Marshall would obviously be Hiccup and Astrid.) but some of the bloopers fit some of the characters more than who I would have picked, so I just went with it.**_


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two  
Season Two**_

Theodore did the running man backwards into the room Everyone on set was trying – and failing – to keep a straight face as he threw his arms out "Huh? _Huh? _Sna-Snazzy, right?" even Theodore was having problems keeping the straight face.

He took off running towards the camera "I'm gonna – I'm gonna try again!"

Hayden was leaned over, his face in his hands as he laughed, trying to catch his breah. Astrid was sitting on the arm of the chair her hand on her boyfriend – Hayden's – shoulder, her head thrown back as she laughed.

Eret, was biting his lips, hands resting on his stomach as he tried to keep from laughing while Theodore was getting ready to come back in. Heather was sitting next to Eret, hands covering her face as she shook her head.

Franklin only shook his head, somehow able to keep the straight face through it.

This scene couldn't be anymore ridiculous.

"Let's go!" Theodore yelled, doing the running man backwards back into the room once again. He threw his arms out, laughing too hard "_Huh? _No really, _huh?_"

Hayden and Astrid were leaned against eaach other, tears running down their faces. Eret was laughing, shaking his head. Heather was gasping for air.

You could hear Riley, Theordore's twin sister, cackling behind camera and yelling about how dumb her twin looks.

**XX**

The camera zoomed in to Hayden and Astrid in the shower.

Hayden was staring down at Astrid, laughing. She was bobbing her shoulders as she made up her own little song _"We're just together.. In the shower. That's no big deal._"

They heard Riley laughing off camera and then her voice carried over to them "Oh come on, it's not like you two haven't showered together before!"

"_Riley_!" the couple in the shower yelled in unison.

**XX**

The subway doors closed and Scotty reached out "_Nooooo_!"

The camera started moving away, making it seem like the subway was starting to move in the opposite direction.

It moved just enough to show Riley making a face at the camera.

**XX**

"_Take one" _Rose closed the marker, and started to walk away.

Theodore was sitting at the table, moving all his papers around "We don't start at take one, we start at zero. _Whaaaat. I love it." _

He started writing something down, ignoring the snickers of his cast mates "Smallest incriment of time is a minute," he broke into a smile at the sound of everyone laughing "_whaaaat I love it._"

**XX**

"You're a good friend, Ted." Eret reached forward, patting his friend on the shoulder.

The two stared at each other, ignoring when the director yelled to reset. They tilted their heads in opposite directions, slowly leaning towards each other. Hayden was the first to break, leaning back with a laugh and shaking his head.

**X**

Riley and Astrid were sitting on the couch. Astrid had her hands in front of her, and brownies hanging out of her mouth.

Riley said something to the director before laughing and turning to Astrid, grabbing her face and acting like she was going to kiss her.

There was a catcall from someone, and the cast cheered.

Astrid was laughing as she leaned forward, reaching towards Hayden who was bringing a bucket over to her to spit the brownies out in.

**X**

"There's a story behind that brouche, and I'm going to hear it." Eret feigned interest in Valarie's brouche she was wearing.

The camera zoomed out to Astrid who was pouring herself a glass of wine with wide eyes.

He slowly started leaning towards Valarie. She lets out a loud laugh, pushing him away and looking at the camera "_That's _the story, I feel it, that's it!"

**XX**

"Come on, it's on me! I'm buying three of you massage flippers -"

Astrid slammed her glass down, letting out a laugh. She looked up at Franklin who was scratching at his jaw and chuckling "What the hell is a massage flipper?"

"Faaantasitic." Hayden drew out, taking a sip from his drink.

**XX**

The scene fast forwards in time.

Hayden and Astrid are standing at the altar.

Hayden had been thinking up all the worst case scenirios that could go wrong with marrying Astrid.

"I use to be a dude."

Hayden tried to hide the smile from his face as he said "_Oh?_" a laugh slipped past his lips as Astrid reached forward and punched his shoulder.

**XX**

Heather had a huge grin on her face. Her hands clapped in front of her "We can all have a wedding dress campe out, it'll be fun!"

Eret took a sip of his drink and leaned back casually in his chair "I can't... I have a thing."

"What?" Heather asked, glaring at Eret.

Eret shrugged "A penis."

Astrid, who was sitting across from the two nodded, casually taking a bite of her food "Me too."

Hayden nodded in agreement "It's true."


End file.
